The Mask of the Broken
by xPhantom-Willowx
Summary: Kagome is a light/dark demon and is the most trusted general of the lord of Makai. One day Kagome kills one of the lords, Naraku, and is sent to Reikai jail. After a year of torture she's forced to be a spirit detective..INUxYYH Kagome/Hiei
1. Chapter 1

**The Mask of the Broken**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: Kagome is a light/dark demon as well as the king of Makai's most trusted general. One day Kagome kills Naraku, one of the lords. As punishment she was sent to Reikai jail for killing a lord. A year later after being tortured for information she's still stuck in that prison till Koenma goes to her and forces her to be a spirit detective.

A/N: This is an AU so the jewel shard doesn't exist in my story. Kagome is completely different as well.

"Talking"

**/mental conversations/**

***Hiei***

**(Youko)**

'_Thinking'_

Chapter 1: Joining the team

Kagome stood in front of the lord Naraku with her sword drawn. You could feel the evil coming of her sword in waves.

Naraku smirked at her. "You expect to harm me with that evil sword? In case you didn't notice I am the definition of evil." Kagome just blankly stared at him. "I don't intend on hurting you, I plan on killing you."

Naraku growled and shot his tentacles at her. She brought her sword down and cut the appendages. Naraku just smirked at her as miasma began to fill the air. "You know little Kagome when you kill me you will be imprisoned. There is no proof that I've been killing ningens in the human realm and no one will believe you. I doubt your precious lord will even be able to find proof to set you free."

Kagome just ran towards him and slashed at him with intricate motions. Finally she drew her other blade and a blinding light burst from it.

Naraku hissed at the light aura he felt from her other blade and before he could react Kagome was in front of him and thrust both her blades into his heart. Naraku felt like he was on fire but at the same time ice cold. The different powers conflicting were nothing short of hell.

Naraku growled at the demoness. "I will not go down without you little Kagome!" With that said he brought forth a tentacle and pierced through her stomach.

Naraku's body disintegrated and Kagome stood there with a hole in her stomach like it was nothing.

She walked out of the room and turned to see a maid staring at her in horror. Kagome stared at her with an uncaring expression before she disappeared in wisps of shadows. The last thing she heard before she disappeared was the maid screaming that Kagome had killed Naraku.

Kagome appeared in front of the king of Makai's study and she lightly knocked while blood gushed from her stomach. All she heard was a deep voice that told her to enter.

As she walked in she kneeled down in front of a man with long silver-white hair with a crescent moon on his forehead and golden-amber eyes. The man glared at the hole in her stomach as blood dripped on to the floor. "What exactly did you do Kagome that would cause such wounds?"

Kagome looked at him with hollow eyes but a soft smile was on her face. "I killed Naraku my lord." The man's eyes widened as soon as she said that. "What reasons did you have for such actions?"

Before she could answer a servant rushed in panting and blushed when he saw Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru, guards from Reikai are here to arrest General Kagome!" Sesshomaru merely nodded and dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and smiled at him. "To answer your earlier question my lord, I killed him because he was going to frame you for the murders that have been going on in Ningenkai. I know that you have no reason to suspect that but I know I am not wrong."

Sesshomaru growled when he heard the guards enter his castle. "You know I can not stop them from arresting you? Why did you do this knowing the consequences?"

Kagome just continued smiling at Sesshomaru. "I did it because even though I'm going to Reikai jail I'm satisfied to know he won't be killing anymore innocent people." Sesshomaru sighed at his general's answer. "Your heart is too big for your own good Kagome. Hm, I will find some way to set you free imouto but for now you will have to wait."

At that moment the guards burst in and Kagome gave Sesshomaru a happy smile and kneeled down. "Yes, my lord." With that said the guards took her away.

Sesshomaru watched them go with a frown. Kagome had many secrets behind that smile of hers and he only hoped that Reikai wouldn't do anything to further corrupt it.

****In Reikai*****

The guards had brought Kagome to King Enma all the while her smile never faded. As they entered the room she stared at the giant man in front her.

King Enma stared at her in slight surprise. "Well it is truly a shock that you, the younger sister of the lord of Makai were the one who killed Naraku." Kagome smiled up at King Enma. "I did what was nessecary."

King Enma frowned at her answer and looked over at a paper. "It also seems that you are the cause of 50 murders in Ningenkai." A slight frown appeared on Kagome's face before it disappeared as if it was never there. _'Damn, it seems Naraku managed to frame me for those murders! So he knew I was going to kill him.'_

Enma looked over at Kagome. "Now tell me what your reasons for killing the ningens are." Kagome just smiled up at him and answered truthfully. "I'm afraid I don't have any reason for I did not kill them Naraku did."

Enma just sighed and looked down at the young forbidden child. "Do you have any proof?" Kagome let out a light laugh and continued smiling. "I'm afraid not." King Enma gave her a sad smile. "Then you know by Reikai law that we must do whatever it takes to extract the information from you." Kagome nodded her head, she was quite familiar with torture.

The guards brought her to her cell and chained her to the wall. As she stood there one of the guards brought out a whip and many other items and sneered at her. "You know you deserve this you forbidden bitch!"

Kagome sighed but smiled none the less. "It's all a matter of opinions youkai-san." The demon sneered and raised the whip and began to repeatedly strike her. All the while Kagome's smile never wavered.

_One year later…._

Kagome was chained to the wall smiling. Blood was pouring from her mouth and the smell of burning flesh was in her cell. She had gashes and lacerations all over her body and you could see whip marks all over her body. Just below her ribs she was branded with a symbol meaning Reikai prisoner.

Blood spilled from a gash above her eyebrow so she had one eye closed as the blood leaked down her face.

This was a daily occurrence for Kagome. She had just finished her daily session of torture and was surprised that they haven't figured out she was telling the truth yet. She told the guards the same thing every time they questioned her.

As she stood there contemplating the door to her cell suddenly opened and she looked up with a smile. It was a baby with a binky in his mouth and from what she could tell he was Enma's son, Koenma.

Koenma blinked in surprise when he saw that the prisoner Kagome was smiling at him. He thought after a year of torture she would surely develop a deep hatred for anyone associated with Reikai but she was just there smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Kagome looked over at the surprised baby and cleared her throat. "Koenma if you don't mind could you take this iron pipe out of my stomach?" There was indeed an iron pipe in her stomach they heated it so it wouldn't bleed.

Koenma finally got a good look at her and almost threw up. He called George over and told him to remove the pipe. After that business was finished he went towards her and released her from the chains.

Kagome looked at Koenma in confusion. "What exactly are you here for prince of Reikai?" Koenma stood tall at his unimpressive height and looked at Kagome. "I came here because my father decided to make you one of my spirit detectives to take care of the rest of your sentence seeing as his…other attempts weren't working."

Kagome nodded in understanding. _'So it seems he finally got a clue.'_ Kagome smiled at Koenma. "Well seeing as to how I don't have a choice I will come along." Koenma nodded at her and let her to a room she was going to be staying in for now. "You should bathe and make yourself presentable for the rest of your team. They'll be here in half an hour." Kagome nodded and went inside.

As Koenma headed towards his office he couldn't help but think of how odd his new detective was. She had a smile on her face but her eyes were hollow and it made that smile of hers seem out of place. Koenma decided to brush off that thought and called Botan.

Botan appeared before him and smiled. "What do ya need sir?" Koenma looked at the cheery grim reaper. "Get Yusuke and the others in my office." Botan nodded and flew through her portal towards the detectives.

Kagome sighed in relaxation and she sat in the tub of warm water. The water soon turned pink from her blood and she washed the blood off her face. After a few minutes of cleaning herself and washing her hair she wrapped herself in a towel and dried off.

She looked over at the clothes that were brought for her. It was a black button-up shirt with a red tie and gray pants that were tight but loose at the same time and a pair of black shoes. She decided to leave the button-up shirt open and wrapped bandages around her torso and put on the red tie and loosened it to complete the outfit.

As Kagome walked out of the room she looked at herself in the mirror and realized that her smile was no longer in place. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and the white streaks flared out in the light. She looked at her eyes and noticed how dull they were.

That's right she remembered now she always hid behind that smile ever since that fateful day. She never wanted anyone to see her true face ever again.

Sesshomaru always said that he liked her eyes the most. One of her eyes was white with black irises while the other eye was the exact opposite. It was like yin and yang.

She realized that the gash above her eye wasn't completely healed but she gave no mind to her injuries.

Kagome smiled and realized how off it looked with her empty eyes so she immediately closed her eyes. She didn't exactly want her new teammates to see behind her mask and her eyes were a dead give away besides she could move around just fine without her eyes open.

Kagome left the room and walked down the hall towards where she felt Koenma's aura as well as four others. When she neared the door she heard shouting between Koenma and someone who she sensed was a hanyou.

Koenma's face turned red as Yusuke barged in and rudely began insulting him. "What the hell do you want ya stupid baby?!?! I got better things to do then be here if I don't have a mission!" The other two spirit detectives just smiled in amusement while the last one just snorted.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone's attention turned to the beautiful demoness that made her appearance.

Kagome walked in and stood by Koenma's desk with a smile. Koenma cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I would like to introduce all of you to your new teammate Kagome."

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard that. Yusuke was the first to react. "WHAT THE HELL! This is what you dragged me here for?!?!"

Koenma ignored him and looked at the others. "Please introduce yourselves." Kurama walked up to her and gave her a kind smile which she returned. "My name is Shuichi but please call me Kurama. The one over by the wall is Hiei but he doesn't talk much." All Kurama got in response was a glare from the short Koorime.

A tall orange haired man walked up to her next with a goofy grin on his face. "I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara! And will you do the honors of being my girlfriend?" Kagome smiled at him but shook her head no. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested."

Everyone was shocked that she hadn't hit him usually people did. Yusuke walked up to Kuwabara and bashed him over the head. "Keh. Idiot! Of course she's not interested in you by the way I'm Yusuke."

Kagome's smile widened at their behavior. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you and I look forward to working with you." Everyone smiled at her polite behavior except for Hiei and Koenma.

Koenma looked over at Kagome with a frown when he realized her eyes were closed the entire time. It seems she realized how odd her expression looked. "Kagome I'll get Botan to lead you to your home in Ningenkai. I'll call you when I need your assistance. Oh and Kagome?" Kagome looked up at him with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "Yes Koenma?"

Koenma scowled at having to warn her seeing as she was being polite but did it anyways. "Don't try anything." Kagome's smile grew as she walked through the portal.

After she left the detectives looked at him in confusion. Kurama stepped forward and decided to ask the question. "Why exactly did you say that to Miss Kagome?"

Koenma looked over at them and sighed. "She may not look like it but she is a criminal and has been in Reikai jail for the past year." Everyone's eyes widened at that even Hiei's. They would have never expected that sweet demoness was a criminal.

With that said Koenma opened a portal underneath them. Yusuke and Kuwabara landed with a grunt while Hiei and Kurama gracefully jumped away. After that they all went their separate ways to head home.

When Kurama got home he sat in his room and smiled when he felt Hiei in the tree outside his window.

**/So Hiei what do you think of Kagome?/**

***Hn. She's just another onna nothing special.***

**(But you have to admit Hiei she is gorgeous.) **Kurama rolled his eyes when Youko decided to but into the conversation.

***Hn, you think every woman is beautiful you damn fox.***

Kurama sighed when he felt Hiei disappear to do who knows what. As Hiei was running he would never admit it to anyone but she was very beautiful but that smile on her face just proved she knew nothing of the pains in the world.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

A/N: Well that's the first chapter of my new story and I hope you enjoyed. Please review I would appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mask of the Broken**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: Well I hope you like my story so far so now here's chapter 2 please read and review.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**/mental conversations/**

***Hiei***

**(Youko)**

**-Kagome-**

**^So'unga^**

Chapter 2: Demons attack

It was barely dawn before Kagome was standing in her apartment looking out the window with closed eyes. _'It's been a while since I've last seen the sun. This is the perfect time to go practice with So'unga'_

Kagome let shadows overtake her as she disappeared from her apartment. She smiled when she reappeared by the abandoned park. It was quiet and no one was around. Kagome called forth So'unga.

**-So'unga?-**

**^What do you want? ^**

**-Well no need to be grouchy I just wanted to ask if you could mask your aura. I don't exactly want a bunch of demons coming at us when I just want to train.-**

**^Che. Whatever but I'm only doing this for you to get stronger! The sooner you have more power the sooner we can take over the world! ^**

Kagome just smiled at her swords sadistic thoughts. This was one of Inu no Taisho's swords and Sesshomaru decided to give it to her seeing as she was the only one who could handle his evil power. When it got down to it So'unga wasn't so bad besides the fact that he wanted to take over the world. So'unga was very informative when it came to different sword techniques.

Kagome drew her sword and began different katas and got into more advanced motions when she sensed the Koorime Hiei coming towards her at a fast rate. She brought her sword down and smiled.

**^Hm who is that coming? ^**

**-That is the Koorime Hiei, he's one of my new teammates.-**

**^Oh right that damn Reikai! You know just as much as I do that you didn't deserve that torture. If I were loose I would've killed those damn demons. ^**

**-Now now So'unga what's done is done.-**

After that short conversation with her sword Hiei appeared before her in a flash. Kagome smiled at him with her eyes closed. "What can I do for you Hiei?" Hiei growled at the happy expression on her face it annoyed him that she was allowed to live in her ignorant bliss.

"Fight me!" Kagome looked surprised for a second but nodded anyways. "Are you sure you can handle me because So'unga doesn't want to hold back against you."

Hiei just growled and drew his katana. He stood for a second before he appeared in front of her and slashed his sword in a downward direction. Kagome smirked at his speed but then she looked down at her sword. "So'unga feel free to release you aura, we need a good battle anyways." Her sword pulsed for a little before an enormous evil aura began rolling off the sword in waves.

Hiei's eyes widened and he couldn't believe that this innocent looking demon could handle such an evil sword. Kagome rand forward with speed that rivaled his own and after a flurry of motions and a clash of blades Kagome managed to nick his cheek.

They both stopped as they felt some demons speed towards them. Kagome smiled towards Hiei while he looked away with red tinting his cheeks. He would never admit it but she looked very cute at that moment.

"It seems my sword is attracting more demons. I apologize but I'm going to have to cut our spar short to take care of the demons." Kagome sheathed So'unga and drew out her other blade Tentou. As soon as she unsheathed Tentou light flooded the abandoned park.

Hiei glanced at the magnificent blade in wonder. The actual blade was made of a white metal with a red jewel near the hilt. The power from the sword was the exact opposite of her other blade.

As the demons approached the two forbidden children they could feel Kurama and the others heading their way as well.

The battle began as soon as the other spirit detectives appeared. Hiei and Kagome rushed forward and began slashing at the demons. Meanwhile Kurama drew out his whip and lashed at the demons.

Yusuke pointed at several demons and shot his spirit gun while Kuwabara clumsily slashed at demons with his spirit sword. As all the fighting was going on no one except Kagome noticed a scorpion demon come up behind Kuwabara. Kagome opened her eyes and glared at the demon with her dull eyes. The scorpion demon was about to thrust his tail into Kuwabara's heart but Kagome sped forward. On her way there she didn't expect to be intercepted by a demon so she quickly killed the demon and flipped over it.

Kagome continued on her trek towards Kuwabara. As if the roars of the demons went mute all the detectives turned their head and the sound of blood splattering and skin tearing.

Kuwabara's eyes widened when he looked behind him to see Kagome's smiling face but what shocked him the most was that he could see her half-lidded eyes. Before he could look into it her eyes closed and the scorpion demon pulled its tail out of her stomach.

Kagome wasted no time in disposing of the demon before she turned her painful smile towards Kuwabara. "You should be more careful and keep your senses open."

For some reason Hiei felt a boiling rage when he saw Kagome injured and decided to take it out on the demons in front of him. He lit his blade on fire and began the process of cutting the demons into chunks.

Kagome ran at the demons and cut them down but felt her self getting dizzy. _'It seems the demon injected me with its poison. Sesshomaru is not going to be happy about this.'_

In the mist of battle Kagome severed a demons head off and began coughing up blood. Kurama looked over at her in worry and Yusuke started cussing when he saw the blood.

Kagome sighed when she saw the battle continuing. She drew out So'unga to finish the battle once and for all.

**-So'unga lets finish these demons once and for all.-**

**^Finally another battle I thought you would just leave it to your other damn sword! ^**

Kagome raised So'unga over her head and slashed towards the group of demons. A large purple wave of power tore through the demons and the sword began pulsing violently as the wave switched directions to destroy the rest of the demons.

Kagome kneeled on the ground with So'unga as support. As soon as Yusuke approached her the sword lashed out violently at him. Kagome looked at Yusuke with closed eyes and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that Yusuke but So'unga doesn't like people going near me when I'm injured."

She quickly sheathed her sword and nodded towards Yusuke. Kuwabara walked up to her with a guilty expression on his face. "Kagome I'm really sorry you had to take that hit for me." Kagome looked up at him and laughed. "Its alright I'm a demon so I'll be alright you on the other hand would've died and I don't think any of your teammates would have wanted that."

Kagome stood but collapsed a second later but before she hit the ground Hiei caught her and held her against him. He looked down at her smiling face and snorted. _'Hn. Stupid onna.'_

Kurama looked over Kagome with a worried frown. "I need to get her to Koenma's office so I can properly heal her and we can report to him." Yusuke nodded and pulled out his compact. Kagome looked over at Yusuke and burst out laughing.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and Yusuke decided to speak up. "What so damn funny?" Kagome laughed again before answering. "I didn't know you wore make-up Yusuke!"

Kuwabara burst out laughing while Hiei and Kurama chuckled. It was true Yusuke's compact did look like something for make-up.

Yusuke growled at her, "Your lucky your injured otherwise I'd beat the crap out of you!" He called Koenma and Botan popped out of nowhere with a portal open for them. They all walked through and stood in Koenma's office.

Hiei gently placed Kagome on a couch while Kurama got to work. "Kagome I'm afraid I'm going to have to remove the bandages so do you mind buttoning the top of your shirt?" Kagome nodded and buttoned it so her chest was covered but her stomach was in view.'

Kurama looked away with a blush on his face and Hiei bit down a growl when he saw that. _'What the hell is wrong with me?! I can't possibly be attracted to that onna I mean sure she's beautiful but-….. Shit I can't believe I just said that! Hn, I'm gonna forget I ever thought this.'_

He looked back over towards Kagome and his eyes widened just like Kurama's at the sight of all the scars on her body. Hiei thought he was seeing red when he noticed that she was branded right below her ribs.

Kurama looked over her wounds with a frown some of them looked recent but others looked old and his eyes widened when he traced the branding on her ribs that meant Reikai prisoner. "Kagome this branding! That means that you were-."

Before he could continue talking Kagome interrupted him. "Kurama I don't think you should worry about that as much as I enjoy sitting here with a hole in my stomach I really would like to be healed." Kurama sighed and took out a seed from his hair to get rid of the poison.

As soon as he was sure that all the poison was gone he began bandaging her stomach. They all turned towards Koenma and Kurama frowned at him. "Koenma care to explain why Kagome has a branding of Reikai prisoner on her body?" Everyone turned to look at him in surprise even Hiei. Sure he had seen the branding but he didn't realize it belonged to Reikai.

Yusuke growled at Koenma even though he didn't know Kagome that well she was a good person from what he could tell. Hell she took a hit for Kuwabara so that made her good in his opinion. He was already starting to grow protective over his new teammate. "What the hell did you do to her you damn toddler?!"

Koenma looked down in guilt. "Look Kagome is a criminal who was withholding information so my father had to get that information one way or another! She never gave the answer they wanted so they finally gave up and made her a spirit detective to finish her sentence!"

Kurama's eyes flashed gold for a second before he looked at Koenma with a displeased expression. "So you're saying that your father had Kagome tortured for information?"

Before anyone blinked Hiei had Koenma backed against the wall with a sword at his throat. "How long?" Koenma looked up at the angry Koorime in confusion and fear. "W-what do you mean Hiei?"

Hiei growled in fury. "How long has this been going on?!?!!!" Koenma squeaked in fear. "The entire year she was here." Koenma quickly shut his eyes expecting Hiei to kill him but when he felt nothing he opened his eyes and saw Kagome holding Hiei's wrist preventing him from killing the young demigod.

Kagome smiled at everyone in the room. "I appreciate your concern and I'm glad that you're beginning to care for me so much but it doesn't bother me at all with what happened. It was protocol that King Enma had to get the information from me. I'm fine now so there's no need to worry."

In truth she was lying, there were countless times that she wanted to scream in agony while she was being tortured but she took it all with a smile. Kagome would never say it but she had indeed grown a deep hatred for Reikai.

She had dealt with torture before but that was a dark road she did not want to think about. Being tortured in Reikai brought those dark memories up that left her shaking in pain all alone in that dark cell. But they would never know that, none of them would ever know the pain she went through everyday.

Kagome looked over at Hiei and let go of his wrist. "Why don't we head home and rest it's been a long day." Koenma nodded and called Botan to take them home. As they all exited the portal they looked over at Kagome in concern. Kagome just waved them off and began walking away. "Don't worry so much I'm _perfectly_ fine! I'm always fine."

After she said that the others decided to head home but something about what she said worried Hiei. _'I'm always fine.'_ With that in his mind he decided to follow her.

When he finally reached her apartment he saw her waiting in front of her door. "You know Hiei it's not polite to follow people." Hiei just glared at her as she laughed. "Why don't you come in and have some ice cream?"

His eyes widened at what she said. _'How did she figure out I like sweet snow?' _Kagome just laughed at his expression when she said that. "It wasn't that hard to tell Hiei usually rough guys like you like things no one would expect." Kagome knew from personal experience because she once opened one of Sesshomaru's drawers and found it full of candy and empty candy wrappers.

Hiei just hned and walked into her apartment. Kagome brought out a tub of ice cream and a spoon for him. She sat down across from him with some tea in her hands and smiled.

Hiei looked at her curiously when she smiled. "Tell me onna, why do you always smile?" Kagome's smiles faltered and he immediately regretted asking. Kagome just smiled again when she thought about it. "I smile because I'm happy. Why else would I smile?"

Hiei scowled at her answer. "Well you're constantly smiling! You can't always be happy woman!" As soon as he said that his eyes widened. _'That's right she's always smiling…so no one can tell if she's happy or sad…'_

Kagome just continued smiling. "Of course I'm happy Hiei that's an odd thing for you to say." _'More lies as usual but I can't let Hiei see through this mask…not now…'_ Hiei growled at her. "Whatever onna, I don't care."

Kagome grinned up at him in her silent victory. "Well Hiei I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep, feel free to stay if you'd like." Hiei just grunted at her and decided he'd crash on her couch and finish his ice cream.

After Kagome closed her door she opened her eyes and glared at where she felt Hiei. He almost saw through her mask and that was something she wouldn't allow. Her mask was the only thing that brought her happiness even if that happiness wasn't real.

A/N: Well please review so I can get more motivation to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mask of the Broken**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: I'm glad so many people enjoy my new story. I apologize if I haven't replied to any of my reviews but I've been working on my new stories and editing my old story. I'm truly grateful to my reviewers though because that encourages me to update sooner. Well here is chapter 3! Enjoy!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**/mental conversations/**

***Hiei***

**(Youko)**

**-Kagome-**

**^So'unga^**

Chapter 3: Sesshomaru's Rage

Kagome woke up to the sun rising over the horizon and she let out a soft sigh. She quietly stood up and went to her bathroom when she sensed Hiei was still there.

After she got in she took a quick shower and dressed into a fresh pair of clothes. She looked herself over and nodded. She was wearing a black muscle shirt with bandages wrapped around her chest and red pants where the legs were cut off so it ended at her knees. Kagome slowly wrapped her calves in bandages and put on her black shoes.

As she walked into her living room she smirked at what she saw. Hiei was asleep on her couch with a spoon dangling from his hand and ice cream around his mouth. A wicked grin appeared on her face as she grabbed a camera out of nowhere and began taking pictures.

Hiei suddenly bolted up from the sound of clicking and glared over at Kagome. He was surprised he actually fell asleep but for some reason he just felt comfortable.

Kagome smiled at him and hid the camera before he could see it. "Well Hiei what do you want to do today?" Hiei snorted and gave her another glare. "What makes you think I want to do anything with you today?"

Before she could say anything Botan popped out of nowhere shaking in fear. "U-umm I-I think y-you might want to come with me q-quickly!" Kagome looked confused but gave her a soft smile to ease her fear.

Kagome and Hiei quietly walked through the portal and what they saw was something they didn't really expect. Koenma was shaking and looked like he was about to piss himself and Kurama was bowing towards a silver-haired man while Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confused.

As soon as Hiei spotted the silver-haired man he grudgingly bowed to him. Kagome recognized him immediately and her smile brightened when she saw him after all the last time she saw him was a year ago.

Everyone looked shocked when she didn't bother to bow and just walked up to him. "To what does the demigod owe the pleasure of your visit Sesshou?"

Sesshomaru looked over at her with cold eyes and narrowed on a scar that was sticking out from her muscle shirt. He growled and swiftly turned towards Koenma. "What exactly did you do to her while she was here?"

Koenma looked down in fear when he saw red begin to seep in the lord of Makai's eyes. "I-I uhh you'll have to ask my father about that. I had no authority on what they did to her."

Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome with emotionless eyes. "Remove your shirt." Kagome nervously smiled at him. "My lord I don't think that is such a wise idea." Sesshomaru growled as more red seeped into his eyes. "You may be my imouto but you are also my general so I order you to remove your shirt!"

Kagome sighed and knelt down. "Yes…my lord."

**A/N: Sorry had to put that part in from Kuroshitsuji if you're familiar with that anime.**

Kagome grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it off, she was grateful she wrapped bandages around her chest.

Hiei felt his face heat up when she pulled her shirt off and his heart clenched in jealousy when he saw how his other teammates flushed from her appearance as well. _'It's not like I care, she's just a pathetic onna.'_

When her shirt was discarded Sesshomaru's eyes bled completely red when he saw the new scars as well as the branding. The spirit detectives gasped when the looked at her back. She had whip marks all over the place as well as a large jagged scar in the middle of her back. They never saw it before because her shirt was covering it.

Sesshomaru's claws began to leak green acid as he turned to Koenma. "Lead me to your father, NOW!" Koenma nervously gulped and rushed out of his seat. Before Sesshomaru left the room Kagome gripped his arm. "Brother, don't let your anger get to you alright?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome before he did something that shocked the rest of the occupants in the room. He walked up to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Kagome beamed up at him in joy before she frowned at what he said next. "When I return I expect you to answer me why you are keeping your eyes closed." She sighed and picked up her shirt and put it back on.

He gracefully strode out of the room after that and all the attention was turned on Kagome. _'Shit, thanks a lot Sesshomaru!'_

Kurama curiously looked at her when he realized it was true from the first moment they met her not once have they seen her eyes.

They all walked up to her wanting to see her eyes. Yusuke smirked at her. "Why do you keep your eyes closed? Is it because they're funny looking?" Hiei tilted his head in curiosity he never noticed before now but he did want to see what her eyes looked like.

No one noticed how Kuwabara was completely quiet and looked like he was deep in thought. His eyes suddenly widened when he remembered the look in her eyes when she saved him. He shuddered when he envisioned them. Kagome looked so empty and broken it was no wonder she kept her eyes closed.

As if sensing his thoughts Kagome smiled directly at him and he could clearly see what she was trying to say. _'Do. Not. Speak. A. Word.'_

Kuwabara gulped in fear. No he would keep this to himself not wanting to risk getting decapitated by the mysterious demon.

Kagome gave her teammates a secretive smile. "I'm sorry but I have my reasons for keeping my eyes closed and I don't intend on telling all of you anytime soon." Kurama smirked in anticipation. Kagome was a mystery and his kitsune blood was telling him to solve it.

Yusuke sighed in disappointment. "Whatever, we'll find out eventually Kagome."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud and furious roar coming from King Enma's office. Kagome was the first to react and she sped off towards the noise and the rest of them soon followed.

The spirit detectives gasped when they saw a large white dog growling and snapping at King Enma. Kagome stood in front of the dog and laid her hand on the large paw. "Aniki calm yourself we need to speak in a civilized fashion. You don't want to start a war now do you?"

Sesshomaru turned his red eyes to the small demoness and began whimpering in regret. "**IMOUTO HURT. COULDN'T PROTECT.**" Kagome just looked up at him and sighed. "Aniki like I said before I'm fine now turn back to your humanoid form."

Sesshomaru's form began to morph into the lord they all knew. King Enma looked over at the King of Makai in shock. He never would have expected him to react so violently to the news of what happened to his sister. From the little information he knew about her already he knew she's been tortured before. His torture wasn't nearly as gruesome as that. Besides she lost something very precious to her when she was tortured before going to prison and he wasn't as cruel as to do that to her.

King Enma's thoughts were interrupted when Sesshomaru glared at him and decided to speak. "My imouto was innocent. She may not have any proof but she would not lie to me, I trust her judgment and when I find evidence to free her from her sentence I will make you regret laying a hand on her."

Enma sighed in exhaustion he had no idea how he could handle the situation if it were to come to that. Sesshomaru turned away and looked at Kagome. "You will go with me back to the palace so I may speak with you in private."

Kagome nodded her head and smiled. She began to follow Sesshomaru but turned to Hiei. "How about when I come back you and me go get some more ice cream since you ate all of mine." Hiei snorted but there was a smirk on his face.

Kurama and the rest of the team looked confused but decided not to question it. Kagome waved good-bye to all of them and walked through the portal with Sesshomaru.

When Kagome exited the portal she saw that she was in his study and walked over to her favorite couch and laid down. Sesshomaru grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of her. "Now about your eyes. Open them."

Kagome smile dimmed and she looked away. "Are you sure brother?" Sesshomaru growled when she questioned him. "I order you to open your eyes!" Kagome's smile vanished and she nodded her head. "Yes, my lord."

Sesshomaru's eyes softened when she said that. Kagome was not his sister by blood but he thought of her as such and she obeyed his every command even if she questioned some of them but in the end she never denied him. He remembered when he asked her why she did that all she told him was that she wanted to make him happy because he saw through her.

He looked up when she slowly opened her eyes and his own began to widen. She looked up at him with her empty orbs and she let a broken smile cross her face.

Sesshomaru realized why she did that now. It seems Reikai did manage to corrupt her more then possible. She couldn't hide the emptiness in her eyes or the hatred she felt for all that happened to her. Sesshomaru grasped her chin and looked deep in to her eyes. Not a flicker of emotion crossed her hollow gaze and Sesshomaru's hands began to tremble when he finally realized what was behind her broken gaze.

It was nothing but a shattered soul and his heart clenched painfully when he realized she couldn't be saved.

Kagome closed her eyes again when Sesshomaru removed his hand. "I'm sorry." Sesshomaru shook his head and stood up. "No I should apologize for not being there sooner…you may go. I'm sure the young prince will want you back soon."

Kagome nodded and melted away with the shadows.

*****Back*In*Ningenkai*****

Hiei sighed in boredom while he jumped from tree to tree. He had just finished annoying the fox and now he had nothing to do. He could visit Genkai but Yukina was out on a date with the idiot so he saw no point in going.

He growled in annoyance when he realized he stopped in front of Kagome's apartment. _'What the hell am I doing here? Damn onna probably isn't even home yet.'_ To his surprise Kagome suddenly appeared in front of him covered in shadows.

When she sensed him there a smile spread across her face. "It's nice to see that you missed me so much Hiei." Hiei growled at her. "Don't get such idiotic thoughts in your head I care nothing for you."

Kagome continued smiling at him. "Why don't you go with me to get some ice cream like I promised?"

Hiei grunted at her but followed her down the street to an ice cream shop. Kagome silently laughed when she felt Hiei following but internally sighed. _'Its back to pretending again. Nothing but fake smiles and more lies. It seems I'll always have to hide from the world but…if it makes the people around me happy I suppose it doesn't matter what I want.'_

Kagome looked over at Hiei. "Tell me Hiei why are you always so cold?" Hiei glared at her and sneered. "Unlike some people not everyone has a perfect life. Being a forbidden child made me have to fight each day to survive but someone like you wouldn't understand."

Kagome mentally flinched at his words. _'You have no idea Hiei.'_

"It's all a matter of opinion Hiei." He looked confused at her words but decided to brush it smiled when she saw the ice cream shop and looked over at Hiei. "It'll be my treat so get whatever you want." Hiei's eyes brightened at that and he walked faster towards the frozen treat eager to eat it.

He ordered a large bowl of ice cream with six scoops of different flavors and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his hungry expression. She ordered her ice cream and they both walked towards the abandoned park where they sparred at.

Kagome sat on a bench with Hiei next to her and looked at the sky. "It's a beautiful day isn't it Hiei." He snorted and went back to eating his ice cream. Kagome smile widened at his response.

'_Yes…back to pretending.'_

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of my story. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mask of the Broken**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: **Hello my lovely readers! I was wondering if any of you or another fanfic author you know could do a challenge for me! I've recently been reading Inuyasha and Fushigi Yuugi crossovers and I fell in love I'm even considering writing one of my own soon. If anyone is willing to do this please notify me I would love a pairing between Kagome and multiple characters from Fushigi Yuugi especially one with Tasuki! I haven't seen many of those at all. I would be excited to read where that story would lead, thank you!

A/N: Well it's been a while but I'm finally updating. I hope you enjoy. I will try to update Breaking the Shell as soon as possible.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**/mental conversations/**

***Hiei***

**(Youko)**

**-Kagome-**

**^So'unga^**

Chapter 4: Hiei's guilt

'_Dream….'_

_Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness in the cold room. She felt blood pouring down her back and she couldn't help but whimper. She heard a sinister chuckling coming from behind her. "Well it seems your awake my little bird. I'm glad." Kagome growled as red seeped into her eyes. Before she could even blink a scythe dug deep into her shoulder hitting the bone._

_Kagome cried out in pain and began to tremble. Her beautiful wings bristled from the pain. As soon as that happened her wings caught the man's eye. A dark smile spread across his face._

"_Well, well which one should I start with Kagome? The black wing or the white one?" The man came closer with a long jagged blade and Kagome's eyes widened._

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

'_End Dream…'_

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat and began shaking. A slow smile spread across her face. _'It's been so long since I've had that dream.'_ Kagome slowly shook her head of those thoughts and went into her bathroom. While she looked in the mirror she frowned.

Her hands began glowing black and she let the energy travel to her back. Kagome stared at her back and sighed, two bony bumps were sticking out of her back where her wings would have been. Kagome sighed and clenched her fists till her claws dug into her skin and blood dripped on the floor. _'He took away the only thing that set me free.' _

Kagome ignored her train of thoughts and changed into a pair of black pants and a red v-neck shirt. She walked out of her apartment and towards the park, contemplating her dream.

She sat on a swing and smiled when she felt the familiar aura of the forbidden child racing towards her. Once Hiei reached her, Kagome smiled at him. "Good Morning Hiei." "Hn." Was the only response she got. Kagome stood and turned her head towards Hiei. "Would you like to walk with me?" She decided not to wait for a reply and continued walking. Her smile widened when she felt him following. As he walked besides her Hiei couldn't help but be curious as to why she wanted to walk.

"Tell me about yourself Hiei." Hiei turned towards Kagome and growled. "I don't have to tell you anything stupid woman." Kagome smirked at him. "Now there's no need to be rude Hiei."

Hiei growled and turned his head away. "You should smile more I believe it'll make you look much more handsome." A light blush spread over his face but anger quickly overtook the koorime. Hiei stopped and began growling at her. "Shut up you insolent woman! I'm tired of hearing all your nonsense! I wasn't lucky enough to be spoiled and pampered with a life of royalty like you, you have no idea what real pain is! You had a life of luxury hiding behind that lord of yours like the weak, pathetic excuse for a demon you are! I've had to work for everything in my life so don't you _dare_ tell me to smile when you have no idea what I went through!"

Red was seeping into Hiei's eyes as he spoke every word. He didn't understand why he snapped like that but he was tired of seeing that ever-present smile on her face. _'Why is she allowed to be happy when I had to suffer.'_

Kagome's smile dimmed as every word jabbed deep into her already destroyed heart. Shadows began covering her body as she looked at Hiei with a sad smile. "I suppose you're right Hiei." With that she disappeared into the shadows.

Hiei's eyes widened when he saw the sad smile on her face. Guilt stabbed at his heart and a lump formed in his throat but he brushed it off. _'I don't care if I hurt her. Stupid onna deserved it.'_ Somehow deep inside he didn't believe that at all.

Kagome appeared back into her apartment and collapsed on her knees. She covered her face with one hand and began chuckling and that chuckling soon turned into full out laughter. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling through her fingers. A bitter smile crossed her face and she felt her eyes dull more to the point where they looked lifeless.

She looked around her empty apartment and sighed. "How foolish of me, to think that I might have been able to meet someone who finally understood my pain. To think I almost let myself trust him." A bitter laugh echoed through her apartment.

'_I truly am a fool but I suppose I should be grateful to Hiei. This is proof enough that I will __**never **__allow anyone to see beyond this mask. No one will ever know. Not Again.' _Her thoughts were interrupted when her compact began buzzing.

Kagome slid on her smile again knowing it would be Koenma. As she flipped it open his face popped on the screen. "Kagome you have a mission a very powerful youkai's energy has been sensed around town. Many humans have died since its arrival. You need to find it and destroy it; Botan will be there shortly."As soon as she shut her compact Botan popped out of a portal.

Kagome smiled at Botan and walked through. As she stepped into Koenma's office she saw that everyone else was already there. She glanced at Hiei when she felt him staring and as soon as their gaze met he turned away and grunted.

"So Koenma do you know who exactly we're dealing with?" Koenma glanced at Kurama and nodded. "Yes from the unique energy levels the person you must eliminate is one of Naraku's former soldiers, Onigumo."

As soon as those words left Koenma's mouth Kagome froze and a wide smile crossed her face. "Sounds interesting." Hiei glanced at Kagome when she said that but before he could say anything a portal opened underneath them and they were at a secluded park.

Every one tensed up when they felt a powerful evil energy coming towards them. A pathway of trees fell too the ground and out burst a man with black hair and appendages that looked like wood, said person was Onigumo.

"My this is quite a treat that you're here my beautiful Kagome." Hiei tensed up when Onigumo said that and drew his sword. "Well Onigumo you're going to regret ever crossing my path again." With that Kagome drew So'unga and charged towards him. All Onigumo did was laugh, "You think you can defeat me? Naraku told me about that little weakness you have, tell me why do you smile?" Everyone turned to look at Kagome as soon as he said that. All she did was smile and continued with her attack.

"I see you didn't tell your teammates here-" before he could say another word Kagome slice his arm off. "You damn koorime bitch! How dare you!" Kagome heard gasps coming from all here teammates and her smile slightly dimmed.

Kurama looked at Kagome and frowned. "Kagome you're a koorime?" Kagome smiled and nodded. Hiei looked at her then looked down in guilt. _'All this time, I thought she had no idea what it was like to be hated. I have no idea what she's been through. All those things I said to her.'_

Hiei was so distracted he didn't notice Onigumo coming towards him. Before the attack even got there Kagome blocked it off. "Hiei pay attention we wouldn't want you getting hurt." Hiei cursed and charged with his sword. As the battle continued everyone except for the demons were weary because Onigumo kept regenerating.

Onigumo smirked when he saw most of them exhausted. "Well now how pathetic you Sprit Detectives will never be able to defeat me." He charged towards Hiei but he was prepared and sliced down the brown appendage so it split in half but it just went past him and closed around him.

Hiei cursed when he was lifted in the air and thrown against a tree. Hiei grunted in pain and looked up when he saw Kagome cut him loose and charge at Onigumo. She didn't expect his arm to regenerated so quickly and watched as it sped towards Hiei. She got in the way before it reached him. Kagome smirked in sick fascination as the appendage went through her abdomen. _'This is the second time I'll be saving one of the detectives. Ha.'_

Onigumo brought Kagome's body closer to his and that's when she felt it. That darkness was weaved into Onigumo's aura. It was a darkness she knew all too well. Kagome smiled when she was face to face with Onigumo. "Well now it seems I've found a way to destroy you once and for all." Onigumo's eyes widened before he smirked. "Even if you do kill me _he's_ still after his little birdie and he won't stop till he gets you back."

Kagome's hand curled into a fist before she smiled at him. "Big mistake to make me angry." She unsheathed Tentou and tugged at her hidden powers and channeled them through the sword. A red light beamed from the jewel on her white blade and Onigumo's skin started to blacken as if he was rotting away. The black flesh disintegrated like ash and Onigumo began screaming in pain. "You stupid bitch you will pay just wait!"

Kagome just smiled more as she pulled the rotting appendage out of her stomach. "Good bye Onigumo." She fluidly sheathed her sword and turned towards the others to see if they were all right. Kurama walked up to her and frowned. "Kagome how do you know him?" Kagome smiled politely at him. "I killed his former master. He was most unpleasant when I first met him."

Yusuke walked up to her and smirked. "That was one hell of a move Kagome" And he roughly patted her on the shoulder. Kuwabara and Hiei walked up to them as well when they saw the dead demon. Kurama's eyes widened when blood slipped out of Kagome's mouth. "Kagome! Your mouth!"

Kagome touched her mouth and felt the blood. "Don't worry about it Kurama I'm fine that's just an effect from using that certain power. That's why I rarely tap into those powers."

Kurama looked hesitant but nodded in acceptance. "So Kagome what type of Koorime are you?" Kagome flinched and that went unnoticed by everyone but Hiei. Said person looked down in concealed guilt when his hurtful words towards Kagome replayed in his head over and over again.

"I'm a light/dark koorime." Kagome chuckled at their surprised expression. They had never met a demon like her. "Wait, if you're a koorime then how are you related to Lord Sesshomaru if he is a dog demon?" Kagome smiled at Kurama for his inquisitive nature. "I'm his adopted sister, now I think we should head to Koenma's to give him a report." They all nodded in agreement and Yusuke called Botan to open a portal.

As they sat in his office the ever stoic Sesshomaru appeared. He looked at Kagome and his eyes hardened when he noticed she was injured yet again. Sesshomaru growled at the other Spirit Detectives. "Are all of you really so incapable of handling a battle that my imouto must do all the work? From what I can see all of you barely have a scratch on you."

Sesshomaru growled again but Kagome stood and placed her forehead against his and smiled. "Do not blame my teammates aniki. After all it was Onigumo we were fighting." Shock entered the icy lords eyes before it disappeared with out a trace.

Koenma chose to appear at that time and looked at everyone in surprise. Yusuke walked up to him and filled him in on what happened during the mission. Koenma nodded in approval and dismissed them. Before the portal opened up Kagome walked up to Koenma with her usual smile. "Koenma do you mind if I go with my aniki? I have matters to discuss with him."

Koenma nodded and opened a portal for the two siblings. As she headed towards the portal she passed by Hiei but didn't even spare him a glance. For some reason that struck a chord at Hiei's heart. Usually she would give him a farewell or smile at him and the fact that she didn't do any of that really bothered him.

'_Why should I care? She's nothing…but then why does my chest hurt so much?'_

The rest of the team disappeared through another portal to go home. As soon as they reached Ningenkai Hiei disappeared into the trees.

Yusuke grunted and left with a wave mumbling about a date with Keiko. Kuwabara just raced off to go see Yukina. Kurama sighed at his teammates antics and began walking home. When he got there he saw Hiei sitting on his windowsill. "To what do I owe this visit Hiei?" Hiei ignored him and looked outside with a glazed expression.

Kurama frowned; something was bugging his usually snide friend. "Hiei, what seems to be the problem?"

Hiei looked at Kurama contemplating wether or not he should tell him _'Hn, the fox can probably help me.'_ Hiei looked up at Kurama and scowled. "The woman." Kurama's eyes widened but then understanding flashed in them. "You mean Kagome?" Hiei growled at Kurama. "Who else would I be talking about fox?"

Kurama just chuckled and sat on his bed. "So what happened between you two? It did seem like she was acting a bit cold towards you." Hiei almost flinched when he said that.

Hiei let out an unnoticeable sigh, if there was anyone he could talk to it was Kurama. "We were walking when she said something and I snapped. I said such cruel things to her. I don't know why but I just hated when she smiled like the world was perfect until I found out she was a koorime just like me. I thought she had it easy…" Kurama sighed and looked at Hiei. "So you snapped at her because you thought she was ignorant of all the pain and suffering in the world."

Hiei just nodded quietly. "Well Hiei all I can tell you is that you need to apologize to her. As you can obviously see she didn't deserve that. None of us know a single thing about what Kagome has been through or experienced in her life and from what I can see I doubt she will ever tell us."

Hiei just grunted and looked down in contemplation. **(You stupid spitfire! You hurt that beautiful goddess! I don't see why she wasted her time with you when she could have been spending her time getting to know us.) **Hiei growled at Youko and Kurama let out an annoyed sigh.

**/Youko please don't bait Hiei I'm sure he feels bad enough already./**

***You should watch your mouth you stupid fox. This is none of your business.***

**(Like hell this isn't my business! If it involves Kagome then it involves me after all she will be mine.)**

**/Youko please I don't want to be killed/**

For some reason what Youko said got under Hiei's skin. He growled and disappeared in a black blur.

**/Why did you have to go and do that Youko?/**

**(That idiotic hybrid needs to learn to stop thinking about himself.)**

**/So you noticed the attraction Hiei has to Kagome and you just wanted to get a rise out of him?/**

**(Haha, you know me to well. Besides I doubt even Hiei can comprehend that he's actually attracted to someone.)**

**/Hm, it'll be interesting to see how this all turns out./**

**(Yes it will.)**

* * *

Kagome laid down on Sesshomaru's bed while he sat at his desk contemplating on the news Kagome gave him. Kagome's dull eyes traveled towards Sesshomaru when he released a sigh. "Aniki you shouldn't worry yourself over this matter. I will take care of it."

Sesshomaru looked up with veiled anguish in his eyes. He stood and walked towards Kagome and embraced her. Kagome never talked about her past, hell, even he didn't know the full details of what she went through before he found her. Kagome only told him the broad version of it saying she didn't want to make him sad with the details.

Unknown to everyone, Kagome was his anchor. She was always there when he was swept away by all his responsibilities and all the stress. He felt guilty knowing that he placed a large weight on her shoulders just because he was selfish and tired of all his duties.

He couldn't help himself though Kagome just had something about her that made all his problems go away and he clinged to her like a child would to their mother because she was his. His jaded imouto. He would only feel around her. She was the only one he would ever feel guilt for.

Kagome looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was lost in thought. She placed a light kiss on his forehead to get him out of his stupor. "Aniki I will not fail you. Do not feel sad for me, if it weren't for you I would never get to experience such a good life." Sesshomaru let out a tired sighed and looked at his stack of paper work. Kagome followed his gaze and smiled.

"Sesshomaru sleep. I know you're tired, I will take care of your paper work." Sesshomaru looked at his imouto and growled. "Kagome, I can't keep doing this to you-" Kagome's eyes flashed at him and she frowned. "It's alright just sleep. All the paper work will be done before you wake."

Sesshomaru sighed in defeat and laid on his bed. Kagome heard his even breathing in a matter of minutes. _'Aniki must have been exhausted. I'm glad I stopped by today then.'_

In a few hours she managed to finish all his paper work. She looked at her aniki and closed her eyes when she saw his sleeping form. An empty smile graced her face as she began melting into the shadows. "Goodnight aniki."

Kagome appeared in front of her apartment and stepped inside. That's when she felt a familiar presence inside. She turned on the lights and saw Hiei sitting on her couch. She made sure her smile was still in place and was about to enter her room completely ignoring him until he called out to her. "Kagome."

Hiei felt as if a knife was stabbed into his heart when he saw her completely ignore him when she came in so he called out to her.

Kagome looked at Hiei and nodded as a sign for him to continue. Hiei stood and walked towards. "Hn. I…I'm sorry. I was out of line." Hiei looked at her and saw that her expression never changed, her smile was still in place and her eyes were still closed.

"There's nothing to apologize for Hiei. You told me what you thought about me and I accept it." At that moment Hiei realized that he wasn't really forgiven at all. He growled and caged her against the wall with his arms on either side of her head. "Dammit don't lie to me! Stop hiding behind that smile!" Kagome's eyes almost snapped open when he said that and her smile softened.

'_So he is different after all. He can see through this smile somehow.'_ Before Hiei knew what happened Kagome had wrapped her arms around his neck and for some reason he couldn't help but sigh in content knowing she had finally forgiven him.

Hiei's arms wrapped around her waist and his instincts told him to hold her close. Just for today he would let his feelings show in front of the strange girl with the unusual smile. Kagome's smile widened. _'Maybe I was right about him.'_

Hiei let out a small growl showing his relief at being forgiven. Kagome smiled at him in mirth. "I didn't know you could be so affectionate Hiei." Hiei growled and sat on the couch and grabbed some of her ice cream. "Don't get use to it onna."

Kagome just smiled some more and walked towards her room. "Goodnight Hiei." She was beginning to like Hiei but she was nowhere near ready to show him her true self.

Hiei look at Kagome's retreating form and snorted. "Goodnight onna."

'_Thank you for forgiving me, silly onna.'_

A/N: Well that's it for the fourth chapter I hope you enjoyed I look forward to your reviews and I will try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
